Two Worlds
by Hika Cheshire
Summary: Ela, um ser que talvez nunca pertença a esse mundo.Ele, um simples reporter que é perseguido por estar no lugar errado na hora errada.Uma guerra se inicia, e um romance também...o que pode acontecer quando dois grupos inimigos tentam se destruir?Review
1. Prólogo

_"A rua...quieta, escura, bem do jeito que eu gosto.Uma rua vazia, com apenas algumas pessoas andando apressadas, com medo.Mesmo de longe pode-se observar o olhar de medo delas, olhando para o lado, olhando em cada canto dos becos escuros,preocupados com alguém...ou algo, que pudesse atacá-los.Ao longe, o centro da cidade, que não dorme nunca, as luzes, o barulho.Lá é a segurança de vocês, por que não vão para lá?Ao invés de ficar nesta ruela escura!Têm algo a esconder do mundo?Será que vocês são gente?Ou será que são como...eu?"_

Ela fica de pé no telhado do prédio baixo onde estava, e começa a caminhar,ainda observando as pessoas na rua.A lua como única os pensamentos ainda aflorando em sua mente.Ela usava uma blusa preta de mangas longas, uma calça preta um sobretudo com um capuz, que cobre todos seu rosto, menos a boca e botas.

_"Pode ser que sim, pode ser que não...a probabilidade é pequena.Ainda vejo o medo no rosto de vocês...será que sabem da minha presença?Acham que vou matá-los?",_Ela sorri,_"Como são ingênuos, não sabem nada deste mundo cheio de regras?Pode ser que eu os mate...ah sim, pode ser...mas só se tentarem algo contra mim.Mas...por enquanto não há com o que se preocuparem...não esta noite.Ainda é cedo, antes do verdadeiro medo surgir no rosto de vocês, por isso, guardem o medo que vejo em seus rostos.Não vão gastar esta expressão com medos bobos, ou desprezíveis...gastem com o medo de verdade, que pode passar por vocês depois..."_

Ela se agacha novamente no telhado, e assiste duas pessoas estranhas enntrarem em um beco e cochicharem alguma coisa.Um deles pega uma faca e se dirige até a ponta do beco, onde uma mulher passava.Ele pega a mulher pelo pbraço, fala alguma coisa para ela e a arrasta para dentro do beco, tapando a boca da mulher para não gritar.Ela se levanta, anda até a ponta do telhado e pula, chegando ao chão sem se machucar.Caminha até o beco e entra, não se assustando com o que via.

Os homens avançavam para a moça, que estava totalmente assustada.Um deles com a faca erguida, e o outro, com uma arma nas mãos.Os dois rindo muito da situação.

-O que estão fazendo?-disse a garota entrando no beco.

Os dois homens se viram e se deparam com ela, o capuz ainda cobrindo parte do seu rosto:

-Não enche ô pirralha!-disse um dos homens.

-É!Não era para você estar na cama??-disse o outro rindo-Deixe-nos trabalhar.

-Eu não chamaria isso de "trabalho"...-disse ela, ainda com calma.

-Ah é?-disse o homem com a faca se virando e apontando ela para a garota-E como você chama isso?

-Idiotice...porque é o que dois idiotas como vocês fazem-disse.

O homem da faca ficou louco de raiva e partiu para cime dela com fúria apontando a arma para sua cabeça.A garota revirou os olhos e deu um passo para o lado fazendo-o atingir o nada.

O outro homem e a mulher olharam uma garota não pode ter ficado com medo de uma faca?E ainda se desviou com calma?Era possível?

-Você não tem mira?-disse ela olhando para o homem.

Ele se virou e voltou a correr na direção dela, a garota apenas deu um pulo e chutou o rosto do homem, fazendo-o cair no chão.Ela se aproximou, o homem, com medo disse:

-O que está fazendo?

-Apenas o meu trabalho...-disse pegando a faca e tacando-a na cabeça do homem.

Ela ainda observava o corpo quando sentiu um estalo e uma dor aguda em seu ombro esquerdo, se virou e viu o outro homem, com as mãos trêmulas, segurando a arma apontada para ela.A garota não e sabalou e começou a ir na direção das outras duas pessoas, a mulher chorava de medo, e o outro homem se preparava para dar outro tiro, mas suas mãos tremiam muito.Quando ele se deu conta, ela já estava mais perto do que imaginava.

-Para trás!-gritou apontando a arma-Ou eu atiro de novo!

Mas ele não teve nem tempo de pensar, quando se deu conta, a mão dela atravessava seu peito.Ele arregalou os olhos, a mulher voltou a chorar, ela soltou a mão e o homem caiu no chão, morto.

A mulher, chorando de medo, e com uma expressão de pavor no rosto, tirou uma arma da bolsa e a apontou para a garota:

-O que você quer?O que?-gritou.

-Se tinha uma arma, por que não a usou contra eles?-perguntou a garota com calma.

-Não é da sua conta!!-gritou.

-Está tentando fingir morrer para fazer o _seu_ trabalho em paz?

-...

-Foi um belo plano, fingiu ser pega pelos bandidos.Aposto que ia pagá-los aqui no beco e forjar sua morte, só para a sua família não estranhar o seu desaparecimento...porque eles não sabem o _que você é..._

-Como...

-Agora deixe-me acabar meu trabalho

-Ah não vai não!-disse a mulher-Meu plano é brilhante!Não sei como você descobriu, mas não vai contar isso a ninguém!

-Todos da organização já sabem!

-...não...você é da...

Mas a mulher não teve tempo de acabar, logo, o peito e o estômago dela estavam sendo atravessados pelas mãos da garota.Ela caiu, ensanguentada.A garota olhou para as mãos, e pensou:

_"Hoje, só suas vidas se foram, mas por uma boa causa, a única expressão de medo gasta hoje foram as de vocês.Que nenhuma outra seja gasta hoje.Eu podia ter usado meu outro método...mas talvez atrairia gente.É melhor assim.Ás vezes me perguntam "Você não tem alma quando faz essas coisas??", eu simplismente não respondo...porque a minha alma...simplismente..."_

Ela lambe um pouuo de sangue que teima em escorrer das suas mãos e olha para os corpos, dando um sorrio mostrando os dentes, dentre os quais se destacam dois pares de caninos pontiagudos.

_"...não existe..."_

Ela se vira e volta a andar, saindo do beco e subindo em outro telhado de um prédio.A lua cheia ilumina tudo, menos a sombra que caminha pelos prédios sem ser percebida.

* * *

_N/A:_**Oi gente!!!!Essa é a minha 1ª fic de Sakura que e posto aqui no !Eu tinha outra pronta aqui...velha...mas...do jeito que eu escrevia...ia ficar horrível, vou reescrevê-la e aí eu posto.Ok?**

**Bom, essa fic foi baseada no filme "Anjos da Noite-Underworld", mas não é igual, igual, só um pokinho...hehe.Talvez vcs achem o começo igual...mas o resto não vai ser!!!!!!!Eu vou tentar naum deixar igual...mas naum vai ser...(nervosa pq eh a 1ª fic).**

**Eu espero que vcs gostem !!Comentem...por favorrr!REVIEWS,REVIEWS!!!!**

**B-Jokas!**

**Hika C.**


	2. A Organização

Ela chega em uma casa, não muito longe da cidade, e que todos julgavam estar abandonada, chovia muito naquela noite.Ela entra em uma sala espaçosa, onde não havia ninguém, só uma garota, de cabelos escuros e cacheados, usando um vestido vermelho com detalhes em preto, sentada em uma poltrona com um olhar reeprendedor para ela.

-Você demorou-disse.

-...-ela não respondeu nada e virou de costas para guardar o sobretudo molhado pela chuva revelando ter cabelos castanho-claros, que iam até os ombros.

A outra se levantou, impaciente, e foi até ela:

-Não vai responder?-disse.

-Chiharu...-disse ela se virando para olhá-la, ela tinha belos lhos verde-amarelados e sua pele era bem branca-Você sabe o que eu fui fazer, e sabe tambám que eu não tenho ordens de voltar até ter terminado.

Chiharu revirou os olhos:

-Conseguiu ficar longe dos olhos humanos?-perguntou.

-Claro-disse a garota-Tudo aconteceu em um beco...porque você é tão preocupada?

-Porque nós temos que ficar em sigilo!-disse um homem entrando na sala, ele usava roupas pretas e tinha os olhos e os cabelos negros.

-Touya...-a garota fez uma reverência, assim como Chiharu.

Ele se aproximou e olhou para a garota:

-Sakura...-sussurrou.

Sakura fitou Touya e se levantou:

-Conseguiu cumprir a missão?-perguntou Touya.

-Sim-disse Sakura-Foi até fácil...se me permite dizer...ela não estava muito armada, nem sabia direito quem eu era.Era muito fraca até...

-Então...mais uma daquela..."elite" foi eliminada-disse um garoto entrando na sala, segurando um _notebook_, tinha olhos castanhos escuros e o cabelo preto, bem arrepiado-Posso terminar a ficha agora!-ele digitou mais algumas coisas-Pronto.Tamara Earthning, 29 anos, vinda da romênia para participar do plano da "elite".Tentou forjar a própria morte contratando dois bandidos que talvez até tenham tido ligação com a "elite".Acabou morrendo em 2 de outubro de 2004.Perfeito.Já destruímos cinco de...

-...mais de duzentos membros da "elite"-disse Sakura, séria-Eles são em grande número, e não páram de crescer!Temos que destruí-los antes que...-ela ia dizer, mas foi interrompida por Touya.

-Calma Sakura!Já estamos em um bom começo, vamos matar mais até aquela noite...

-Eu duvido!-disse Sakura-Eles já mataram uns nove do nosso grupo!Eles ficam mais fortes a cada momento!Daqui a pouco não vamos ter mais chances contra eles!

-Nosso grupo é grande, vamos conseguir destruí-los!

-Um por noite?Não acho certo!Se quisermos que tudo dê certo é melhor matar uns cinco, dez, até mais!

Múrmuros começaram entre os presentes na sala, Sakura até tinha razão.Ela pensava em matar mais membros da "elite" do que na própria segurança.Touya queria deixar quem eles eram do que matar muitos.Os dois tinham razão em um ponto...mas também estavam errados em com quem?

-Você se preocupa mais em manter seguro quem nós somos, do que manter segura a vida de muitos...incluindo a nossa!-finalizou Sakura dando as costas para Touya e se sentando em uma cadeira próxima.

-Como você é teimosa!-disse ele-Por que estamos sempre discutindo dessa maneira?

-Porque você não me escuta direito!-disse ela de costas para ele.

Touya ia abrir a boca para falar, mas foi interrompido por uma garota entrando da sala, tinha cabelos curtos, castanhos e bem lisos, usava uma blusa cinza e uma calça preta.

-Touya, parece que a "elite" tem uma novo lugar para atacar!-disse ela.

Todos a fitaram, incluindo Sakura.

-Onde Naoko?-perguntou Touya.

-Eles vão atacar amanhã a noite na...

* * *

_N/A_:Oii!Hehe, como vão?

Ah!Que bom que estão gostando!Já tenho 4 reviews...não é muito, mas estou adorando recebê-las!!!!!!

Vou responder:

**Pety: Aqui está p/ vc a revelação de quem é a garota !!Espero que tenha gostado XD!Acho que não descrevi direito...mas a pessoa nos telhados tb eh a garota XD!!!Sou meio tonta nessa parte ¬¬.....**

**Nossa, minhas histórias nunca prederam ninguém...eu acho XD!Realmente eu fiz o começo pensando no filme.XD!Espero que tenha gostado da continuação.**

**B-Jokas.**

**Sby-Li: Que bom que está gostando!Espero que essa continuação tenha t agradado XD!**

**Bjos.**

**Bruna: Eu tb amei mto o filme...keru ateh comprar XD!!!Bem, eis aew seu "sonho" realizado, uma fic de Sakura parecida.Não vou fazer mto igual, mas espero q fike bom !!Talvez eu coloke umas coisas parecidas.**

**Hum...eu preciso seriamente d ajudo p/ roupa...pq eh meu ponto fraco XD!Se quiser me dar umas dicas...meu e-mail(e MSN se vc**

**Bjinhos!!!!**

**CaHh Kinomoto: !!Eu AMOOOOOO Inuyasha!Eu tenhu mtas fics do anime nesse site!Jah vi seu nome lá tb !!!Viu da uma olhada nas suas!Parecem serem mto boas !!!Que bom que está gostando da fic!O filme tb eh mto perfeito, quando tiver oportunidade, assista viu?**

**B-Jokas!!!!!**


	3. Ataque

Ele consultou o relógio: 18:40 PM, cedo de mais para ele, tarde demais para o amigo que olhava entusiasmado pelas paredes de vidro do elevador em que acabaram de entrar.Ele olhou para o amigo, e consultou o relógio de novo, o tempo não passava.

-Mal posso esperar para chegar no último andar!-disse seu amigo-Deve ter uma vista incrível!!Não acha Shaoran?

-Acho...-disse Shaoran sem emoção.Ele era um rapaz muito bonito, pele clara, olhos de um marrom-chocolate, cabelos castanhos, usava roupas simples, uma calça jeans,uma camisa e um tênis, embora estivesse meio frio naquele fim de tarde, mas nada muito chique como estava seu amigo, Raku, usando uma blusa escura de gola alta uma calça preta e um par de sapatos sociais."Não se pode ir de qualquer jeito lá!", exclamava Raku quando estavam se dirigindo ao local.Raku era bonito como Shaoran, tinha olhos castanhos bem claros e o cabelo preto arrepiado.Estava muito animado em estar lá.O local?Rapsohdy Corp.(Sim...eu inventei XD), uma empresa de eletrônicos que estava desenvolvendo um novo micro computador.Um prédio grande de formato redondo, com uns noventa andares, ao lado dele, podia-se ver claramente a torre de Tóquio, Raku e Shaoran eram repórters do "Tokyo Post" e iriam fazer uma reportagem sobre o local e o novo produto, entrevistando a diretora da empresa.Raku estava achando um máximo,era seu primeiro dia como entrevistador, antes, ele fazia reportagens sobre eletrônica, o que ele adorava.Shaoran também gostava, mas nem tanto, não era o viciado em eletrônica, e estava achando aquilo um tédio.Parecia que não iam chegar nunca, Shaoran olhava pelo vidro e via a torre de Tóquio subindo, e a noite ia chegando, consultou o relógio de novo: 18:55.Tirando as paradas para as entradas e saídas das pessoas que trabalhavam lá.Quando finalmente chegaram, já eram cinco para as sete.Shaoran ainda olhava pelo vidro, a torre estava toda iluminada.Ele preferia mil vezes estar lá, na torre, do que estar ali...na corporação.Ele ficava pensando em várias coisas, e só despertou quando, de repente, avistou duas sombras pularam do chão para a torre!Shaoran olhou assustado para aquilo, esfregou os olhos várias vezes para ver se não sonhara, quando reabriu os olhos...as sombras tinham sumido."Talvez tenham entrado na torre", pensou enquanto ainda olhava.

-Hei!Shaoran!Acorde!Nós já chegamos-avisou um ansioso Raku.

Como se despertasse de um transe, Shaoran piscou várias vezes, até se dar conta de onde estava.:

-Hein?Ah sim, claro, vamos então.

Eles entraram em uma grande sala clara, o chão era um carpete azul-turquesa fofo, e as paredes eram brancas.Haviam muitas janelas.Num canto, havia umas cadeiras e poltronas, onde Shaoran se sentou, ainda pensando no que vira.Raku fo até a secretária e avisou que gostaria de ver a chefe.Srta.Daidouji.

-Ela ainda não chegou, aguarde um momento que ela deve chegar logo-avisou a secretária.

Raku agradeceu e foi se sentar com Shaoran.

-Nossa, é a primeira vez que faço uma entrevista á noite-disse ele ansioso.

-A minha também-disse Shaoran-É meio estranho a chefe de tudo ficar fora o dia inteiro e só aparecer á noite.

-Ela é a chefe, deve viver cheia de reuniões e compromissos!Quando eu liguei aqui, eles me disseram que ela estava em uma viagem de negocíos á europa, e que só voltaria hoje á noite.Resumindo: Ela é realmente muito ocupada.

Eles conversaram por mais alguns minutos e de repente, eles ouviram um barulho nas janelas:

-O que foi isso?-disse Shaoran olhando pelas janelas.

-Ah, deve ter sido o vento, ou algum avião!-disse Raku ainda sentado.

-Espero que sim...-sussurrou Shaoran.

Então, a porta do elevador se abriu, e uma mulher alta, de cabelos negros e olhos azuis, usando uma mini-saia vermelha, um "terninho" vermelho com uma blusa preta por baixo, e sapatos de salto alto pretos, falava rapidamente com alguém em um celular e segurava uma bolsa preta na outra mão.Logo ela desligou, foi até a secretária, disse qualquer coisa á ela e entrou em sua sala.

Raku ficou mais nervoso, mas Shaoran o tranquilizou:

-Calma-disse-Vai dar tudo certo!

-Parece que meu coração vai explodir!-disse Raku-Nunca entrevistei ninguém...

-Isso acontece, não se preocupe, não é hoje que você vai morrer, vai dar tudo certo...eu prometo.

Raku agradeceu e, depois de alguns minutos, eles foram chamados até a sala da diretora.Era uma sala ampla e da mesma cor que o hall, branco com movéis claros, no fim da sala, na frente de uma grande janela, uma mesa branca com várias coisas em cima, e, sentada em uma cadeira, estava a diretora.Lia alguns papéis.O nervosismo de Raku aumentou.Shaoran começou a ficar meio nervoso licença...srta.Daidouji?Tomoyo Daidouji?

Tomoyo olhou para eles e sorriu:

-Olá!Vocês devem ser os repórters.

-Sim!-disse Shaoran-Sou Shaoran Li e esse é meu colega Raku Hatsuro.

-É um prazer conhecer vocês.Venham-disse ela indicando umas cadeiras á sua frente-Sentem-se e vamos começar.

Eles se aproximaram devagar e começaram a conversar, logo, a entrevista estava indo muito bem.Raku estava mais calmo, e fazia as perguntas sem gaguejar.Shaoran estava contente com o desempenho do amigo, afinal era a primeira entrevista que ele fazia.

Depois de algum tempo, a entrevista tinha acabado, e eles estavam se despedindo:

-Muito obrigado pela entrevista Srta.Daidouji-agradeceu Raku.

-Imagina!Eu é que agradeço!-disse Tomoyo apertando a mão de Raku-Eu estou sempre fora e raramente recebo visitas, foi uma honra conversar com vocês.

Eles saíram da sala, se despediram da secretária e foram até o elevador.

-Me sinto muito melhor!-disse Raku quando começaram a descer.

-Viu?Não foi tão ruim!-disse Shaoran.

-É...eu estava morrendo de medo-disse Raku-Obrigado por me tranquilizar naquela hora Shaoran.

-Não pecisa agradecer!-disse Shaoran-A 1ª vez é sempre difícil.

A descida foi mais rápida do que a subida.Alguns minutos depois eles já estavam andando pela rua.Deviam ser umas sete e meia.Eles passaram perto da torre de Tóquio e Shaoran se lembrou do que vira...será que era real?Mal ele acabara de pensar nisso, uma explosão é ouvida na torre.

-O que foi isso??-exclamou Raku assustado.

-Veio da torre-disse Shaoran olhando para cima e vendo o fogo consumindo uma parte da torre.

Não demorou muito, e uma multidão estava se formando perto da torre para ver o que acontecia.Shaoran,que mantinha a máquina fotográfica na mão, se aproximou para tirar uma foto da torre, ao focar bem a imagem, Shaoran viu uma outra sombra se mover dentro da torre:

-...tem alguém lá dentro-disse.Imadiatamente, ele correu até os bombeiros, que tentavam apagar o fogo e contou o que vira.

-Nossas escadas não alcançam o local, e o fogo está muito forte.-disse um dos bombeiros.

Shaoran ficou preocupado, era perigoso, mas queria ajudar seja lá quem estava preso na torre.Ele correu até a entrada da mesma e foi até as escadas.

-O que você está fazendo??-exclamou Raku-Você é maluco?O fogo tá muito forte!Você vai morrer!!!!!

-Mas tem alguém lá em cima!Eu vou lá buscar essa pessoa!-finalizou Shaoran subindo as escadas.

-Ei!Espera que eu vou com você!-disse Raku.

-Não!É perigoso, eu vou sozinho-disse Shaoran.

-E deixar você sozinho no meio daquele fogo?Não mesmo!É como diz o ditado "Se não pode vencê-los, junte-se a eles".

-Tá certo então...vamos.

E eles subiram as escadas em direção ao fogo, era uma subida demorada, mas mesmo assim eles foram.Ao chegarem lá, eles heistaram um pouco antes de abrir a porta, mas queriam salvar quem estava do outro lado.E então, eles abriram a porta.Do outro lado, havia muito fogo e fumaça, e não hava uma pessoa, mas várias, e elas estavam lutando!

-O que está havendo?-cochichou Shaoran para o amigo.

-Não sei-disse Raku-Mas parecem não estarem em perigo.

As pessoas lutavam violentamente com armas, facas, espadas, qualquer coisa que machucasse, e provocavam fortes explosões.Os dois ficaram assistindo a batalha por alguns minutos...até que Shaoran decidiu que já estava na hora de ir embora, senão, eles seriam mortos.Tanto pelo fogo, quanto pelas pessoas estranhas.

-Vamos Raku...é melhor irmos embora...-disse Shaoran.Mas não obteve resposta-Raku??Raku eu tô falando com você-mas quando Shaoran se virou para o amigo, ele teve que tapar a boca para não gritar.

Raku estava com uma cara assustada, e havia uma lança atravessando seu peito, o mantendo preso á parede.Raku estava_ morto._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_N/A: _OIIII!!!!Desculpa se esse cap ficou longo...é que eu me empolguei muito escrevendo ele XD!!!!

Aguardem o próximo!

B-Jokas

Hika !!!


	4. O Encontro

Shaoran ainda olhava assustado para o amigo, o sangue pingava no chão, parecia que tudo havia parado, não conseguia acreditar no que estava vendo, o amigo, que estava conversando normalmente com ele há poucos minutos...morrera nas mãos de um desconhecido.Shaoranevitou encarar o amigo morto e olhou para frente, para ver a luta.Não conhecia ninguém, nem conseguia ver as pessoas direito, de tão rápida a maneira como elas se mexiam.Então, duas das várias pessoas presentes diminuiram o ritimo e começaram a se enfrentar, uma dessas pessoas chamou a atenção de Shaoran.Era uma garota, devia ter uns 20 anos, era muito bonita, com os cabelos castanhos-claros e os olhos verde-amarelados.Shaoran assistiu a luta por alguns minutos, sem entender nada.Quem eram?Por que lutavam?Perguntas voavam em sua cabeça.E seus olhos ainda se mantinham vidrados na garota misteriosa.De repente, uma sombra apareceu do seu lado, mas Shaoran não conseguiu ver quem era, pois, rapidamente, fora atingido na cabeça por um bastão, e em poucos minutos, Shaoran estava desmaiado.

-Muito bem, coloque ele aqui!

-Ah, tem certeza de que é necessário?É só um humano.

-Não interessa, deite-o aqui.

-Ok "chefe", você quem manda.Mas você sabe o que vai acontecer se...

-Ele já sabe!

-O que?

-Ele-já-sabe!Foi ele quem me mandou trazer o humano pra cá.

-Você só pode estar brincando!Ele odeia humanos.

-Você também, e está me ajudando.

-...

-Ainda o está segurando?Deite-o logo!

-Ok,ok!

Shaoran se sentiu encostar em uma coisa macia, uma cama.Estava acordado, mas seus olhos se recusavam a se abrir, assim como seu corpo se recusava a se mexer.Ele ficou quieto, enquanto ouvia as duas vozes femininas sussurrarem seu diganóstico:

-Levou uma pancada forte na cabeça.Está sangrando um pouco...

-Sangue??

-Não se anime tanto, não podemos fazer nada com ele.

-Não?

-Não!Pelo menos até...

-Ah, já sei...

-É...

As duas vozes se calaram.Shaoran começou a sentir um pouco de medo,de quem eram as vozes?E o que queriam?Quem mandou trazer ele para quele lugar?E por que o chamavam de humano?Ele não entendia nada no que se passava.Ele sentiu os donos das vozes se aproximarem e mexerem na sua cabeça, sentiu a lateral arder muito quando eles colocaram algo gelado no canto esquerdo de sua cabeça e depois, colaram algo...uma gaze.

-Ligue a televisão para ver o que eles estão dizendo sobre o ocorrido...

-É mesmo!Vamos ver se falam algo...

Ele ouviu o barulho de algo ligado e logo, mais vozes, ele começou a sentir seu corpo, e conseguiu se mexer, abrindo os olhos ao mesmo tempo, a primeira coisa que ele viu foram duas garotas de costas...estavam assistindo ao noticiário da noite, onde passava umas notícias sobre economia:

-Ai,ai...quando será que a gente vai aparecer?-perguntou uma-Um fato como aquele não pode passar despercebido!

-É mesmo...-diss a outra.

Passaram mais algumas notícias, e então, anunciaram:

-Um incêndio invadiu a Torre de Tóquio nesta sexta feira!-disse a repórter-Ele durou duas horas até ser totalmente controlado pelos bombeiros, o fogo começou com uma violenta explosão na no lado direito da torre, ninguém se sabe ao certo o que o teria provocado, muitos acham que pode ter ocorrido um curto-ciruito nas luzes da torre.Uma pessoa morreu.

Aquelas ultimas palavras despertaram Shaoran por completo, agora ele se lembrava do que acontecera!A reportagem...as visões estranhas que ele tivera...as explosões...a luta...Raku...morto...

Aquilo fez ele se mexer mais...queria sair dali, queria saber o que acontecera de verdade!

-Hum...é isso...não falaram da gente...que bom e...-uma das garotas se virou e deu de cara com ele-Meu Deus!Ele tá acordado!

-Han?-a outra garota se virou-É mesmo...eu achava que ele estivesse morto!

As duas garotas olhavam assustadas para ele, eram Naoko e Chiharu.

-Onde...eu...estou?-disse Shaoran com esforço.

-É...bem....han...-Naoko tantava falar mas não conseguia explicar direito.

-Em nossa casa...-disse uma voz atrás delas.

Todos os três olharam em direção á porta, era a garota que Shaoran vira lutar, as outras duas fizeram menção de sair, mas a garota disse para elas ficarem.

-Não há necessidade em saírem.Vamos, fiquem, só queria ver se ele tinha acordado.

-Já acordou sim Sakura!-disse Naoko.

Sakura...era esse o nome dela então?

-E ele está até falando!!-exclamou Chiharu.

-Que bom.-disse Sakura colocando seu sobretudo em uma cadeira próxima e se sentando na cama ao lado dele-Pensei que ele tinha morrido depois do acontecido de hoje.

-Eu acho que ele devia se explicar o porque dele ter aparecido lá!-exclamou Naoko.

Shaoran não entendia nada do que se passava lá, primeiramente, nem sabia onde estava!!Devagar, ele foi se levantando e se sentando na cama:

-Hei!Calma aí!-exclamou Naoko segurando-o-Você ainda está ferido!

-Eu só estava querendo ajudar quem quer que estivesse preso na torre!-exclamou Shaoran-Não sei quem são vocês, nem o que querem comigo!Só quero que expliquem como vim parar aqui...e como...-ele parou por alguns Raku morreu...

As três garotas se entreolharam, como poderiam explicar o que acontecera...tinham de ser cautelosas:

-Bem...aquilo que você viu...-começou Naoko-Era uma luta...

-Luta?-estranhou Shaoran-Luta de que?

-Uma luta entre dois grupos...-disse Chiharu-Não podemos explicar o porquê...

-O outro grupo sempre escolhe lugares povoados para atacar, talvez você já tenha ouvido falar de incêndios misteriosos...-disse Naoko.

Shaoran se lembrou claramente de ter visto na TV sobre esses incêndios:

-É, já ouvi falar...

-E nesses incêndios, sempre morrem no caso dessa noite...foi seu amigo...-disse Sakura.

-É...-disse Shaoran triste.

-Sentimos muito-disse Chiharu-Não sabemos quem foi, pois, os dois grupos lutam com lanças, mas iremos descobrir.

-Muito obrigado...-disse Shaoran-Mas, como vocês o enviaram ao hospital.

-Bem...-começou Sakura-Depois que seu amigo morreu, nós extraimos a lança e nosso chefe, Touya, foi disfarçado entregar o corpo ao hospital.

-Eu não me lembro disso...-disse Shaoran.

-É que alguém o atingiu na cabeça...talvez o mesmo que matou seu amigo...-disse Chiharu-Não gostou de ter te visto lá, vendo tudo o que se passava.

Shaoran pôs as mãos na cabeça, e pode sentir um galo no lado esquerdo, seguido de uma forte dor.

-E porque vocês me pegaram?-perguntou Shaoran-Vão me matar?

-Não, não vamos-disse Naoko-É que...

-Você é repórter-disse Sakura-O que vocês escrevem é considerado verdade para o mundo inteiro.

-Como sabem que sou repórter??-perguntou o rapaz.

-Vimos na sua carteira...-disse Chiharu-Nosso chefe queria saber quem você era...

-Temos medo de que você fale sobre nós para o mundo...-disse Naoko.

-Mas não sei quase nada sobre vocês...-disse Shaoran.

-De qualquer maneira-disse Sakura-Queremos que você prometa que não irá dizer à ninguém sobre o que você viu hoje!

Shaoran ficou em silêncio:

-Por favor!-disse Chiharu-Se descobrirem que somos nós que fazemos esses incêndios, seremos presos e descobertos...e não sei o que mais pode acontecer com a gente...

-Tudo bem...-disse Shaoran-Eu prometo.

E era verdade, ele não pretendia revelar o que descobrira para outras pessoas, seria muito tulmutoso, e aquele assunto nem era da conta dele, podia ser repórter, mas jamais se metia na vida pessoal de pessoas...principalmente na vida daquelas pessoas.Agora, ele só queria voltar para casa e resolver aquele assunto.

Chiharu suspirou aliviada, e Naoko sorriu, Sakura apenas permaneceu quieta, assistindo à TV, que ainda estava ligada, de repente, uma mensagem de "Notícia Especial" apareceu na tela do aparelho, as três garotas e Shaoran olhavam curiosos para a repórter, que acabara de aparecer:

-Acabamos de ser informados de que o prédio da Rapsohdy Corp. está em chamas-disse.

Apareceu uma imagem do prédio em chamas:

-Testemunhas afirmam que o fogo começou com uma forte explosão nos últimos andares, o resto do prédio foi evacuado rapidamente, mas dezessete pessoas já morreram, e mais quinze, contando com a diretora da empresa, estão desaparecidos, voltaremos em breve, com mais informações.

Sakura desligou a TV e se levantou rapidamente:

-Só podia ser coisa da "elite"-disse pegando seu sobretudo na cadeira-Vamos!

Naoko e Chiharu se levantaram rapidamente e a seguiram, porém, antes de fechar a porta, Sakura se virou para Shaoran e disse:

-Á propósito, Sr.Li-disse Sakura-Se arrume rápido, vou falar com o chefe e logo voltarei para buscá-lo e te levar para casa.

A porta se fechou e Shaoran se levantou rapidamente, olhou em volta e pôde ver melhor o quarto.Era um quarto escuro, com vários objetos estranhos, como armas e facas, presos nas paredes e espalhados em uma mesa pequena.Havia uma outra mesa, grande, no canto esquerdo do quarto, com um computador em cima e várias folhas de papel.As cortinas eram extremamente grossas e negras, e estavam abertas, deixando uma bela lua cheia iluminar tudo.No teto, havia um grande lustre de ferro, mas estava apagado, a cama em que ele se encontrava era grande e estava ao lado da janela, também haviam várias estantes de mogno escuro, lotadas de livros, e vários outros móveis feitos da mesma madeira escura.Shaoran calçou os tênis, pegou sua carteira e andou um pouco pelo quarto, precisamente, por uns sete minutos, até a porta ser novamente aberta e Sakura aparecer na sua frente.

-Vamos-disse ela.

Shaoran se levantou e seguiu Sakura, eles passaram por um longo corredor, os grandes lustres de ferro estavam acesos, mostrando paredes azul escuras e um chão de madeira, ela parecia séria, e não pronunciou uma palavra taé chegar no salão principal, onde estava apenas Chiharu e Naoko:

-Os outros já saíram Sakura!-disse Naoko-Yamazaki detectou uma estranha atividade entre o fogo do Rapsohdy Corp. e ele, Touya e mais quinze pessoas da organização foram ver, disseram que, assim que você deixar Shaoran na casa dele, é para você chamar o resto da organização e ir para lá.

-Certo então-disse ela-Fiquem aqui e esperem meu sinal pelo rádio, eu já volto.

Dizendo isso, ela conduziu Shaoran até a garagem, pegou um carro preto que estava estacionado e seguiu até o prédio onde ele morava, seguindo suas instruções.Shaoran a encarava durante toda a viagem, notara algo estranho nela, mas não sabia o que era, sua expressão mudara completamente logo após aquela notícia na TV, a certeza, é de que ela sabia o que estava acontecendo.Shaoran não queria admitir, mas estava muito curioso em relação aos acontecimentos.Quem elas eram?O que era aquela tal de "elite" que ele ouvira Sakura mencionar?E organização?

Bem, era algo que ele, talvez, nunca saberia, pois naquele momento o carro parou em frente à um simples prédio branco, haviam poucas luzes acesas.Sakura se despediu de Shaoran quando este desceu e foi embora.Decidido à esquecer tudo o que houve naquela noite, ele se aproximou do prédio, sem perceber um vulto sobre o edifício.

**ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO**

_N/A:_ Oii gte!!!!!!

Novamente eu demorei �.....por favor, naum c irritem comigo XD!!!

Eu tava com um BI(Bloqueio de Idéias) terrível esses dias, e não conseguia escrever nada!T.T!!Espero q vcs compreendam!

Otro cap. longo...e...realmente esse ficou enorme!XD!!!E eu tb keria pedir desculpas pelos erros absurdos q saum encontrados nos caps anteriores XD!!Eh kda coisa q chega a ser engraçado XDDDD!!

Bem...chega de desculpas, vamos ás reviews:

**Pety:** Olá,olá!!Q baum q vc gosta d caps longos XD!!!!Pq, c eu continuar a empolgar assim �...só Deus sabe o tamanho deles daki p/ frente XD!!!!

Eu tb imagino uma luta sangrenta no meio do fogo...hehehehehehe...sei q foi horrível o Raku ter morrido...mas...tinha q ser assim...

Aki, nesse cap, vc mais um pokinhu da luta, e sim!!Eles se encontram!!Aewww!!!XDDD!!!!

Q bom q vc tah gostando!Continue lendo!

B-Jokas!

**Ifuryta: **Bem, agora, como eu disse acima, do jeito q eu toh empolgando, aos poucos, acho q os caps aumentam.Esse fikou um poko maior num acha??Ou num mudou nda??XD!!Num sei XD!!!!!!!!

Desculpe c eu demorei...e eu espero q vc tenha achado esse cap. bom hehehe, ter Bloqueio de Idéias é horrivel!Fiquei semanas parada na mesma frase �...

Vou tentar diminuir a falta de idéia e escrever logo o próximo cap.!

Continue lendo!

B-Jokas!

**Nina-chan: **Olááá!!

Bem, eh a minha 1ª de Sakura, espero que esteja bom mesmo!Logo,logo vou estar postando outras desse anime, só vou esperar a nº d fics q eu tenhu diminuir...

Yeah!Caps longos XD!!Pode deixar q vou aumentá-los !!!

Bem, seguinteee:

Sobre o que a Sakura eh e talz, voh explicá mais p/ frente, junto com um monte de coisa, vai ser mais ou menos no próximo cap. ou no 6.Esperu q vc aguente ateh lá, pq toh bolando umas coisas ainda p/ eu poder explicar as coisas melhor.Por enquanto...tah parecendo um sanduíche natural: Coisa nenhuma com nada dentro XDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Mas pode deixar que as coisas vão ser melhor explicadas mais para frente!

Obrigada por ler e continue lendo XD!!

B-Jokas !!


	5. Strangers

Sakura mandara o aviso para suas amigas e se dirigia para o prédio da Rapsohdy Corp. com rapidez.Embora ela nunca tivesse gostado daquele prédio, ela sabia que um dia teria que ir até lá, querendo ou não.

O local estava movimentado, bombeiros retiravam as pessoas dos andares mais baixos, e muitos curiosos assistiam.Não havia sinal da organização lá.Talvez estivessem nos fundos.Estacionou o carro num lugar bem afastado e foi até lá, estava certa, do outro lado do prédio, várias pessoas a aguardavam.

#-Por que demorou?-perguntou Touya.

#-Eu fui levar o humano até a casa dele-disse Sakura-Eu avisei que viria depois...

Touya se aproximou irritado:

#-Contou algo à ele?-perguntou.

#-Acha que eu contaria?-disse Sakura passando por ele.

Touya não respondeu e foi até um outro grupo planejar a entrada no prédio, e Sakura foi até suas amigas:

#-O que o Touya disse?-perguntou Chiharu.

#-Nada de mais-disse Sakura-Então...vamos entrar nesse prédio ou não?

#-Vamos-disse Naoko-Só estamos esperando ordens de Touya.

Eles ficaram mais uns minutos conversando, até que Touya chamou á todos:

#-Muito bem-começou Touya-Vamos entrar...Yamazaki?

O rapaz de cabelos negros e arrepiados se aproximou, trazia um pequeno computador nas mãos, tipo um palm-top:

#-Certo-disse ele-Há uma entrada de ar escondida no 3º andar bem na lateral do prédio, o tamanho é o suficiente para todos passarem.A "atividade estranha" se encontra nos últimos andares.Mais ou menos a partir do 16º andar, a entrada de ar só nos levará até o 6º andar, mas até lá eu procuro alguma outra entrada.O prédio está evacuado, mas devemos ter cuidado com alguns bombeiros.O fogo e a fumaça estão descendo, por isso sejamos rápidos!

#-Certo-disse Touya-Quem vai abrir a passagem?

#-Eu vou-disse um rapaz de cabelos negros e com uma longa franja que quase cobria seus olhos amarelados.

#-Certo então-disse Touya-Assim que Sasuke abrir a passagem, todos subam com cuidado...e sem fazer barulho.

Dizendo isso, eles se afastaram para Sasuke subir, Yamazaki indicou a entrada para ele, um quadrado meio grande com uma grade de metal tapando a entrada e com uma grande janela ao lado.Yamazaki ainda disse que ele precisava ir até a janela para abrir a entrada sem cair, depois ele daria mais informações através de um microfone que ele havia instalado em Sasuke.De um salto só, Saskue alcançou a janela com facilidade, e, apenas alcançando o braço, arrancou as grades de metal que protegiam a entrada de ar e entrou rapidamente...de uma maneira que ninguém sabe como.

Logo, os outros pularam até a entrada silenciosamente, Yamazaki e Touya foram os últimos a entrar...para se certificarem de que não havia nenhum humano os observando.

Ao chegarem na entrada, deram de cara com um estreito corredor, onde teriam que andar agachados. A entrada de ar era extremamente fria, podia-se ver claramente uma "fumaça" sair da boca de todos os presentes lá.Yamazaki deu mais algumas coordenadas á Sasuke através do microfone, passaram pelo corredor, até chegarem em uma subida reta que fora fácil de passar.E assim fizeram, passaram por grandes corredores e subidas.Era estranho, mas era a única maneira de entrar.Depois de um tempo, a entrada de ar foi se alargando, e se alargando até caber todos de pé, o que facilitou a chegada ao 6º andar.

**ooOOooOOooOOoo**

Sharoan subia as escadas do prédio lentamente, como se estivesse querendo saber se estava mesmo voltando para casa, porque era inacreditável o que acabara de acontecer com ele.Mas estava decidido a esquecer tudo.

Passou pela portaria, onde o porteiro estava no seu 4º sono e pegou as escadas para o 5º andar, pois não havia elevador.O corredor velho,com paredes forradas com um papel de parede pardo com pequenas flores cinzas desenhadas, estava assustadoramente vazio e silencioso, seus passos ecooavam pelo local, ricocheteando no fim do corredor.Shaoran acelerou o passo e foi até a porta de seu apartamento, o nº55 e se apressou em procurar a chave de casa nos bolsos, mas, quando foi abrir a porta, uma surpresa..._ela já estava destrancada_...

#-O que?-sussurou Shaoran girando a maçaneta-Mas eu tinha trancado a porta...

Ele abriu a porta e se deparou com a sala escura, apenas com a lua iluminando o centro da mesma, ele ligou o interruptor, mas a luz não acendia _"Pronto, parou a força de novo..."_, pensou Shaoran entrando na sala e fechando a porta atrás de si.

Nada parecia fora do lugar...apenas uma cadeira, almofadada com rodinhas e de grande encosto, que estava de costas para ele._"O que isso faz aqui?", _pensou Shaoran se aproximando para levá-la ao seu lugar original, mas quando estava há poucos centímetros da cadeira:

#-Olá Shaoran...-disse uma voz.

Shaoran se afastou da cadeira, e esta se virava lentamente, mostrando estar ocupada por uma garota, tinha quase a mesma idade que ele, usava uma calça, botas de salto alto, uma blusa de veludo com gola alta e um sobretudo de couro, todos pretos, seus olhos eram âmbar e seus cabelos, castanhos, eram repicados e curtos, com duas franjas longas.

#-Quem é você?-sussurrou Shaoran assustado.

#-Eu?-ela se levantou-Ninguém importante.

#-Como me conhece?-perguntou Shaoran se afastando dela, porém, ele esbarrou na parede atrás de si.

#-Vimos você na torre de tóquio...-disse ela.

#-"Vimos"?-estranhou Sharoan-Você é uma daquelas pessoas que lutavam?

#-Exatamente!-disse a garota.

**ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo**

Eles se aproximavam do 6º andar, podiam sentir o cheiro de fumaça, o que indicava que a fumaça descia rapdamente.Sasuke tirou a grade que os separava da saída do túnel e o corredor.Todos saíram e olharam em volta, estava vazio.

#-Alguma passagem Yamazaki?-perguntou Touya sem olhar para o amigo, que estava atrás dele.

Yamazaki olhou no pequeno computador.

#-Bom, tem uma escada no final do corredor, virando uma curva-disse ele-Só que uns bombeiros lá, acho que devem estar checando novamente o local para ver se não há nenhuma pessoa presa.

#-Ou talvez a "Elite" tenha os hipinotizado para vigiarem a escada e darem um jeito em quem aparecesse-disse Touya-Precisamos distraí-los!

#-Eu vou-disse Chiharu indo até o fim do corredor, ignorando qualquer reclamação de Touya do tipo "Não, você não vai", e "Nem pense nisso, você é muito fraca e eles vão pegar você".

Todos ficaram observando Chiharu se afastar e virar a curva que levava a escada.Lá, haviam três bombeiros, em silêncio, pareciam estátuas, mas perceberam Chiharu se aproximar...ela fez uma cara de que estava doente e fingiu passar mal:

#-Preciso sair...essa fumaça...-e caiu no chão, fingindo desmaio.

Os bombeiros foram na direção dela, preocupados, e quando se aproximaram, ela se levantou e com alguns chutes e socos, e os deixou inconsientes.Ela foi até o corredor onde seus colegas estavam e avisou que a passagem estava limpa, logo, todos subiram as escadas apressados.

Chegaram finalmente, ao 16º andar, estava silêncioso, mas a "atividade estranha" ainda se mantinha no ar...pairando pesado, como a fumaça que envolvia o a procurar pelos escritórios espalhados por lá, abriam cada porta, olhavam canto por canto:

#-Deviam estar por aqui!-disse Touya atirando um cesto de lixo no chão.Estavam dentro de um dos vários escritórios do andar, como a energia fora cortada, estava tudo escuro.

#-Talvez tenham nos enganado-disse Naoko.

#-Vamos embora...-disse Sakura-Deve ter sido alguma impressão...

Todos se preparam para sair, tinham que ser rápidos antes que alguém os visse, antes de saírem, Naoko os lembrou de algo:

#-Mas...-começou ela-E os bombeiros da escada?Chiharu nos disse que eles estavam como estátuas em frente a porta da escada-Tem algo...

Mas antes que ela pudesse terminar a frase, uma bala passou raspando rente a sua cabeça.Todos olharam para a direção de onde viera o tiro, e viram um rapaz sentado na janela, estava com um dos joelhos apoiado no batente da janela, e uma das mãos ajudava, a outra perna estava para dentro da sala, como se ele fosse descer da janela a qualquer momento, e a outra mão segurava a arma(Dá pra imaginar isso?Se não der...blz XD!É minha falta de descrição...), não dava para ver seu rosto direito.

A porta da sala se abriu e outras pessoas surgiram...a "Elite"...O rapaz guardou a arma e pulou da janela até a mesa que estava no centro da sala, de modo que ele pudesse ser visto por todos:

#-Você!-exclamou Touya pegando sua arma e apontando para ele.

#-Oh, calma-disse o moço com as mãos levantadas-Estou desarmado.

Touya abaixou a arma:

#-Estamos quase sem lugar para o nosso..."encontro"-disse o rapaz-Pessoas precisam ser sacrificadas...não acha isso horrível?

#-Acho horrível seu amor pela morte dos humanos-disse Chiharu com repulsa.

#-Oh...assim você me magoa Chiharu...-disse o rapaz-Mas só assim ganhamos espaço na terra...mas...talvez...podemos ganhar de outra maneira...

#-...matando um dos grupos-finalizou Touya.

Ao dizer isso, armas apontaram para várias cabeças:

#-...e estamos tentando fazer isso há séculos...-continuou Touya.

Um silêncio pesado pairou sobre os grupos, qualquer movimento falso desencadeiaria a morte de todos.:

#-O que você quer dessa vez?-perguntou Touya-Não é do seu feitio nos chamar para uma conversa...

#-E não é do seu feitio salvar humanos-disse o rapaz, deixando Touya irritado.

#-...o que quer dizer com isso?-perguntou Touya.

#-Não finja-disse o garoto agachando e ficando de frente para Touya-Sabe...nós não somos burros e desenformados...temos nossas fontes...

Ambos os rapazes ficaram em silêncio, Touya com uma expressão de raiva no rosto e o rapaz sorria sarcásticamente.As armas ainda apontando suas cabeças, então, ouviram uma voz vinda do fundo da sala.

#-...está faltando alguém...-disse Sakura olhando em volta.

Todos olharam para ela, algumas pessoas da "elite" sorriram.O rapaz a encarou:

#-Você percebeu?-e ele fez um sinal, como se fosse para as pessoas não atirarem, sabendo o que viria a seguir.

Sakura ficou parada por alguns minutos e então, saiu correndo da sala, antes que qualquer membro da "Elite" a segurasse ou atirasse:

#-Sakura!-chamou Touya, mas foi impedido pelas armas que apontaram para ele e para o resto do grupo.

#-Tsc,tsc,tsc...-fez o moço-Mas não foi por isso que eu os chamei...ainda não terminamos nossa luta, lembra-se?

Touya sorriu, olhou em volta e preparou a arma para atirar em alguém:

#-Lembro...

**ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo**

Shaoran se sentia estranho, odiava admitir, mas aquela moça o assustava, aquele olhar perigoso e lânguido deixava a desejar algo.Ela estava demasiada próxima a ele, ele podia sentir seu coração bater rápido.Tentou afastá-la dele, fazendo menção de acertar um velho castiçal na cabeça da moça, porém, ela foi mais rápida, e segurou o objeto antes que esse a atingisse:

#-Não sabia que queria partir para a violência...-disse ela apertando o pulso do rapaz com tal força que ele achou que iria ser quebrado.

#-O que quer afinal?-disse Shaoran cerrando os dentes, tamanha a dor que sentia.

#-Sabemos que andou conversando com a sua amiga da "Organização"...-disse ela com um sorriso seco-Sabemos que esteve na "base" deles há alguns minutos.E então...precisamos da localização dela...já que você não está envolvido...não faz sentido esconder...

#-Prometi não contar-disse Shaoran-Posso não estar envolvido...mas mesmo assim, não contarei nada...

#-Tem certeza?-disse ela.

#-Absoluta...-disse Shaoran firme.

#-Nem que coloquemos seus queridos amigos sobre tortura mortal, desejando que as chamas e as sombras dominem totalmente seus corações lotados de ódio?Mesmo assim...você não contaria?Nem que a maior das maldições seja lançada sobre você?Nem assim?

Shaoran ficou em silêncio, poderiam usar tamanha violência?Apesar de não haver seriedade na voz da moça, seus olhos transmitiam uma sensação que ninguém poderia descrever:

#-Ah-disse a moça sorrindo-Encurralei você?

#-O que está querendo dizer com isso?-perguntou Shaoran sério.

#-Nada...-disse ela-Nada...é só uma suposição...

Podia-se sentir o tom de falsidade na voz dela, ele ainda permaneceu em silêncio, temendo pelo que podia aconetecer caso desse uma resposta errada, talvez aquelas coisas não acontecesse, mas algo podia acontecer a ele...poderia ser morto se falasse algo.Podia parecer uma idéia idiota a princípio, ser morto por uma pessoa sem armas...mas depois de tudo o que ocorrera com ele...

#-Então está bem...-a moça fez uma cara desapontada e fechou os olhos.

Shaoran estranhou o comportamento da moça...ela mudava de expressão rapidamente.Qual seria o plano dela?

#-Então será mais difícil do que eu pensava...-disse ela abrindo os olhos rapidamente, estavam mais escuros, e não transmitiam mais sentimento algum.

Ela pressionou o braço que segurava com força contra a parede, segurando o braço direito logo em seguida, com a outra mão.Fora algo tão repentino que o rapaz nem percebera, ela, apesar de ser mais baixa que ele, era bem mais forte. Shaoran percebeu que, pela boca entreaberta da garota podia-se ver dois caninos pontiagudos, e aquilo o assustou, ninguém tinha caninos assim.Tentou se mexer, inutíl, tentou falar, nada saía.Ela se aproximava de seu pescoço, ele podia sentir sua respiração mortal ficar mais forte, aquele silêncio incômodo matando-o, realmente, podia ser morto, dependendo do que fizesse...

#-Talvez agora você conte tudo...-sussurrou a garota.

Mas antes que ela pudesse fazer mais alguma coisa, um tiro passou raspando sua cabeça:

#-Não se atreva...

**ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo**

**_N/A: _Oláááááááá!**

**(Hika sai correndo desesperada e se esconde atrás de um muro), já sei, já sei...T.T...me perdooem pela demora, sei que disse que o cap. sairía mais rápido...ai...mas não deu, fui atacada por:**

**BI, Idiotice Aguda, _Faltarus de Ideius, _e qualquer outra coisa que me deixe sem idéias.**

**E eu também tô cheia de coisa pra fazer na escola...1º ano é fogo viu?**

**Mas eu já estava tentando escrever esse cap. faz bastante tempo, fiquei parada na parte da cadeira por várias semanas.Eu tinha essa idéia fazia bastante tempo, e finalmente achei um lugar para ela.**

**Agora, peço desculpas pelas partes podres, eu fiquei com um pouco com pressa nesse feriado e queria fazer logo, mas garanto que eu revisei tudinho, então...as partes idiotas for porque o BI afetou muito meu cérebro O.o...**

**Ah...mas eu tento ser rápida(Não confiem nisso) ''...mas fiquem tranqüilos porque eu não abandonei a fic, e nem penso nisso!Gosto muito dela Ò.Ó(Espero que vocês digam o mesmo XD).**

**E...bem...não sou de implorar(Imagina...)...mas...continuem comentando sim?Aceito qualquer sugestão, crítica...menos xingo ahhh...se alguém xingar toma um Kaze no Kizu ù.ú...(XD, coitada da Hika...tá tão retardada esses dias...¬¬...).**

**Bom, vamos agora a parte que todos gostam o, responder Reviews :**

**Pety: Oii!D!Que bom que gostou!Ah, vou fazer o possível pro romance não demorar!Hehehe, a sabe que isso me deu uma idéia?Talvez eu coloque a Meiling na fic.Só não sei onde XD!Aí está o vulto, só não disse o nome ainda...se tiver alguma idéia de quem seja...hehehehe!**

**Kissus Kissus, obrigada por ler !**

**Eyewear: Oiii!XD!Acho que você já deve ter tido um treco, de tanto que eu demorei, hehe, daqui a pouco me lincham aqui XD!Ahhh, que bom que você está gostando !Envolvente?Jura?Aii que legal o!**

**Kissus Kissus!**

**Nina-Chan: Oiiiiiiiii!Que bom que gostou do cap. v!**

**Bom...sobre o seu palpite...nesse cap. vc tem uma...meia resposta XD!**

**Acho que virei assassina, tô matando um monte de gente de curiosidade, demorei muito T.T...**

**Siiim, o Shaoran continua, apesar de não contar á ninguém.Pretendo criar algo meio que...han...surpreendente, nem tanto...hehhe, espero que fique legal...**

**Olha, farei o melhor possível para fazer caps longos!Mas...anh...desculpe pelos pequenos XD!**

**Kissus Kissus!**

**Ifurita: Oi!XD!Vou ser linchada MESMO, hahaha, espero que a demora tenha compensado, se não...farei melhor!Foi realmente difícil terminar esse cap..Nem acredito que estou escrevendo isso agora!Ahhh, farei o melhor possível para tentar colocar o cap. 6 logo!****!Que bom que gostou!**

**Kissus Kissus!**

**Bom gente, até mais, espero que tenham gostado!**

**Qualquer erro, me avisem por favor.**

**Kissus a todos!**

**Hika.**


	6. Luta

**Cap.6: Luta**

_N/A Super curta: _Oi, hehe, só um avisinho, bom, como o não aceita respostas de reviews por aqui...eu gostaria de responder as reviews por e-mail ou por Orkut...então, quando forem comentar, coloquem seus e-mails e/ou orkuts no comentário tá?E...como o "arroba" não funciona, coloquem um (a), ou escrevam "arroba" mesmo!

Kissu e aproveitem o cap.!

_Flashback:_

-------------------------------------------

_"Ela pressionou o braço que segurava com força contra a parede, segurando o braço direito logo em seguida, com a outra mão.Fora algo tão repentino que o rapaz nem percebera, ela, apesar de ser mais baixa que ele, era bem mais forte. Shaoran percebeu que, pela boca entreaberta da garota podia-se ver dois caninos pontiagudos, e aquilo o assustou, ninguém tinha caninos assim.Tentou se mexer, inutíl, tentou falar, nada saía.Ela se aproximava de seu pescoço, ele podia sentir sua respiração mortal ficar mais forte, aquele silêncio incômodo matando-o, realmente, podia ser morto, dependendo do que fizesse..._

_-Talvez agora você conte tudo...-sussurrou a garota._

_Mas antes que ela pudesse fazer mais alguma coisa, um tiro passou raspando sua cabeça:_

_-Não se atreva..."_

-------------------------------------------

_Fim do Flashback._

Shaoran olhava assustado para onde viera o tiro, não podia ver o atirador.A garota riu, e sem olhar para a direção do tiro, disse:

-Achava que iria demorar mais...Sakura.

Shaoran arregalou os olhos, e "o atirador" se aproximou mais, revelando seu rosto, sim, era Sakura:

-Querendo arrancar informações á força, Rika? - Disse Sakura apertando um revólver na mão esquerda - Você geralmente mata primeiro e pergunta depois...

Rika abaixou o rosto:

-O chefe me pediu para que não o matasse...

-Coisa rara quando se trata do seu chefe...- Disse Sakura se aproximando dos dois.

-Não o subestime...- Sussurrou Rika se afastando de Sharoan - Ele tem seus motivos...

-Motivos para deixar um humano vivo? - Perguntou Sakura cruzando os braços atrás do corpo e aproveitando para guardá-lo e pegar outro, pois o primeiro só tinha uma bala, que já foi gasta.

-Tudo é possível - Disse Rika andando devagar.

Sakura se afastou um pouco:

-Bom, já que está aqui - Continou Rika - Vamos manter as coisas em dia, afinal, o chefe não me disse nada sobre te deixar viva.

Sakura segurou o revólver com força, enquanto Rika sorria e esticava os braços:

-Desculpe...- Ela sussurrou para Shaoran virando apenas um pouco da cabeça para olhá-lo com o canto dos olhos - Terminamos nossa conversa depois.

E, dizendo isso, ela fechou suas mãos e, de dentro de cada manga de seu sobretudo saíram lâminas prateadas, com uma ponta extremamente afiada, que, com certeza, cortaria qualquer coisa.Sakura sacou o revólver e apontou para Rika:

-Ora, estou surpresa - Riu Rika - Você só tem esse tipo de arma?Onde estão as armas _de verdade_ da organização?

Sakura não respondeu nada, apenas apertou os olhos e atirou, mas foi inútil, pois assim que ela acabara de apertar o gatilho, Rika ergueu o braço esquerdo, fazendo a bala ricochetear contra a lâmina.Shaoran se impressionou com a velocidade da garota quando esta, após impedir que fosse atingida pela bala, deu um hábil salto, e surgiu, se equilibrando facilmente em cima do encosto da cadeira onde estava sentada antes do rapaz chegar.Rika apontava a lâmina direita para o pescoço de Sakura, enquanto a esquerda apontava para suas costas:

-Pegue logo seu bastão, Sakura.- Ela disse séria.

Sakura sentiu algo pressionado contra suas costelas, ela olhou para seu lado esquerdo, e viu a lâmina de Rika apertando sua cintura, como se indicasse para ela tirar alguma coisa de seu sobretudo, Sakura voltou seu rosto para Rika, e esta sorriu maliciosamente:

-Ora Sakura, fingir que só tinha dois míseros revólver, com uma única bala cada um, para se defender e achar que eu iria pensar que você estava fraca e ir embora é...Com certeza, o plano mais idiota que eu conheço.

Sakura nada disse, apenas fitou Sharoan, que assistia á cena incrédulo e largou a arma no chão, colocando a mão dentro de seu sobretudo rapidamente e sacando um pequeno bastão, e imediatamente ela apertou um botão escondido no mesmo, enquanto se virava para atingir Rika, mas esta saltou e parou atrás de Sakura novamente, fazendo a garota acertar um pequeno pedaço do encosto da cadeira, e foi nesse momento que Shaoran viu que o bastão aumentara magicamente, e havia uma lâmina em cada ponta do objeto:

-Finalmente vamos lutar direito... - Sussurrou Rika.

Novamente, Sakura nada disse, apenas rodou o bastão e investiu contra Rika, tentando jogá-la pela janela, mas ela impediu o ato colocando as lâminas contra o bastão.

Rika conseguiu afastar Sakura empurrando-a para longe e avançou sobre ela, tentando cortar sua cabeça.Sakura desviava rapidamente dos ataques da garota, mas o máximo que a atacante fez foi cortar seu rosto.Sakura segurou sua arma com mais força e atirou Rika no chão, esta lhe deu uma rasteira, levantando-se rapidamente e mirando uma das lâminas no pescoço de Sakura.Um longo silêncio caiu sobre o lugar, Shaoran tentava "raciocinar" o que se passava, Sakura tentou atingi-la com o bastão, mas Rika pisou fortemente na mão da garota.

-O que vai fazer Sakura? - perguntou Rika - Não pode fazer nada, parece que você... - Ela parou, e Sakura a viu olhar discretamente para Shaoran -...Enfraqueceu...

-Eu não enfraqueço-disse Sakura conseguindo levantar uma perna e chutar a de Rika, fazendo esta se afastar devido a perda de equilíbrio, Sakura aproveitou e se levantou, empurrando a outra com o bastão logo em seguida, fazendo-a ir para a janela aberta.Então Shaoran percebeu uma coisa, Sakura não queria lutar ali, a todo tempo ela tentara jogar Rika pela janela.Por que fazia isso?Não parecia se importar na Torre de Tóquio, mas agora ela queria lutar longe dali, e parecia que Rika percebera a mesma coisa, pois quando foi empurrada para o peitoril da janela, ela olhou para baixo, fitando a altura da janela até o chão e começou a rir, uma risada sombria que deixaria qualquer um surpreso ao ver que tal risada maligna saia de um rosto que antes tinha aparência angelical.Shaoran estranhara aquilo, ela não sentia medo?

-Sakura...Cada dia você me impressiona mais - Começou Rika apos cessar o riso - _Tem certeza _de que não enfraqueceu?

Sakura hesitou um pouco, e isso fora o suficiente para Rika dar um soco no estômago da moça e se afastar da janela.Sakura cambaleou um pouco, mas se manteve firme e desferiu um forte golpe no rosto de Rika, finalmente conseguira lhe arrancar um pouco de sangue.Rika caiu no chão e Sakura tentou atingi-la com seu bastão, mas Rika conseguiu segurar o golpe com as suas lâminas e se levantou, as duas voltaram a se atacar, com suas armas e investidas muito violentas.Shaoran queria ajudar, mas sabia que não poderia fazer nada de útil, então ele, infelizmente, apenas assistia, pensando em como tudo fora acontecer tão rapidamente em apenas um dia?Perguntas, perguntas que talvez ele nunca obteria a resposta.

Então, suas perguntas internas foram interrompidas por um estrondo, Sakura desviara errado, e Rika atingira seu braço, pegando-a com força e jogando contra a parede logo depois, mas ela se recuperou rapidamente e deu um golpe de bastão em Rika, cortando seu rosto, a força do ataque, apesar de não parecer, foi o suficiente para empurrá-la até a janela novamente.Sakura aproveitou a situação para dar-lhe outro golpe e jogando Rika para fora, mas a garota foi mais rápida e mirou-lhe a lâmina, fazendo Sakura parar.

-Não, não... - Fez Rika - Se der mais um passo, você morre.

-Você também - Respondeu Sakura secamente e apontando o bastão para o estômago de Rika.

Mais uma vez um silêncio insuportável caiu sobre o lugar, aquela cena poderia ser estranha, mas era praticamente mortal, alguma coisa precisava distrair aquelas duas.Mas o que?

Shaoran tentou dar um passo para frente, conversar não adianta, claro, elas deviam estar querendo se matar a muito tempo, mas, qualquer outra idéia em sua mente era-bem vinda.Mas, quando se aproximou das garotas, algo passou raspando em seu rosto, e alguma outra coisa atingiu seu ombro e seu braço, Sakura fitou Shaoran surpresa, e Rika apenas olhou de relance para fora sussurrou alguma coisa e guardou a lâmina que apontava para Sakura:

-Bom, terminamos de fazer isso depois - Começou - Teremos muito tempo ainda.

Sakura se afastou quando viu que Rika falara sério, esta apenas pulou para fora do apartamento.Shaoran se aproximou da janela e olhou para fora, esperando ver um corpo sem vida no chão, mas Rika tinha desaparecido:

-Deve ter recebido algum chamado da "elite" - Disse Sakura em tom baixo.

Então se virou para Shaoran, este se ajoelhara no chão por causa da dor em seu ombro.Ela se aproximou e fitou o ombro ferido do rapaz:

-Alguém atirou em você de fora - Disse Sakura, e se afastou, indo até perto da porta e pegando algo no chão - Com isso.

Ela foi até ele novamente e mostrou uma faca bem pequena:

-Isto é realmente perigoso - disse Sakura - Apesar de ser pequena, esta faca pode fazer um grande estrago.Temos que te levar pro hospital.Mas, antes...temos que tirar as facas de você.Se os médicos virem isso, podem estranhar muito, essas armas são totalmente incomuns.

Shaoran nada disse, apenas concordou com a cabeça, e Sakura, lentamente, retirou as facas que estavam no braço e no ombro do rapaz, e logo eles estavam no carro, a caminho do hospital.

**ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo**

Rika chegara no prédio da Rapsohdy Corp. Em pouco tempo, o local já estava deserto, o fogo fora completamente apagado, agora, só a fumaça invadia o lugar.Ela fora até o andar onde seu grupo estava, o lugar estava em ruínas, com certeza alguns bombeiros foram "hipnotizados" para não perceberem o que se passara lá, haviam alguns corpos no chão, atingidos no peito, o ponto fraco, alguns da "organização", outros da própria elite:

-Hm...Perdi uma luta muito boa... - Disse Rika para si mesma, não esperando ser ouvida, enquanto fitava o corpo sem vida de um companheiro transformado em pó, como os demais.

-Mas ainda não é a batalha final... - Respondeu uma segunda voz.

Rika olhou para frente e viu um rapaz sentado em uma mesa, este possuía olhos azuis bem escuros, seus cabelos eram curtos e negros e tinha uma franja um pouco mais longa que quase cobria seus olhos, usava roupas negras:

-Eriol... - disse Rika se aproximando do rapaz - Onde estão os outros?

Eriol fitou Rika, pegou um cigarro de seu bolso e o acendeu, fitando uma janela depois:

-Já foram - Começou - Disse para eles partirem para o esconderijo assim que Touya foi embora com os outros, as coisas estavam ficando inseguras, e uma pequena explosão quase nos denunciou.

-Morreram muitos? - Perguntou Rika se sentando ao lado de Eriol.

-Queria que tivessem morrido mais... - Disse o rapaz - Eles estão fortes...

Seguiu-se um longo silêncio entre os dois, não muito demorado, pois logo Eriol perguntava:

-E como foi lá? - Ele fitou Rika novamente.

-Estava indo bem até Nakuru me interromper... - Disse Rika.

Eriol sorriu fracamente, e Rika continuou:

-Por que me chamou? - Perguntou - Estava quase ganhando...

-Exatamente - Interrompeu Eriol "soprando" um pouco de fumaça.

-O que? - Exclamou Rika saindo da mesa e ficando de frente para o chefe.

-Ainda não é hora de matá-los - Continuou o rapaz - Eles são necessários até o ultimo momento... - Ele "tragou" mais um pouco, soltando a fumaça do cigarro logo em seguida -...Principalmente o humano.

Rika encarou o chefe e então sorriu cinicamente, pois sabia do que ele falava:

-Pegou o necessário? - perguntou Eriol.

Rika tirou uma carteira de couro do bolso e a jogou na mesa ao lado de Eriol, se sentando ao lado da mesma logo em seguida:

-Foi o melhor que eu consegui - Disse - Quase transformei ele para poder pegar essa coisa.

Eriol riu baixo enquanto pegava a carteira e a abria:

-Você sempre tem uma boa idéia - Disse o chefe olhando alguns documentos de Shaoran - Muito bem.Isso já é o suficiente.

Ele fechou a carteira novamente e a guardou no bolso da camisa, Rika lançou um olhar impaciente para ele e perguntou:

-Então eles já sabem não é?Por isso o salvaram na torre?

-Claro - Respondeu Eriol secamente - Isso torna a batalha mais interessante.

-É, a luta fica bem melhor...Afinal..._Ele_ que vai definir que lado vai ganhar...(_N/A: _Não, não é que nem X-1999...) - Continuou Rika - Mas, por enquanto, ele ainda está do lado da faremos ele vir para o nosso lado?

-Calma - Disse Eriol - Já tenho tudo sob controle.Logo, logo tudo isso estará no seu devido lugar.Mas, por hora, vamos apenas esperar.Tenho um trabalho para você...

**ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo**

**Oi!**

**Aháááá, nem demorei tanto hein?Hehehehehe!**

**E aí?Gostaram?Ahhh espero que sim!Essa parte final me inspirou pra caramba, tanto que o cap. 7 já está quase pronto XD!Não é legal isso?Agora vou atualizar mais rápido!**

**Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!Então...vamos ver...vocês agüentam...duas semanas?É...acho que esse é o tempo, senão menos XD!**

**Bom, mas, para isso, peço para que rezem pro meu BI não voltar!Por favooooooor T.T...**

**E...bom...nada mais a dizer, hahahaha!Só que:**

**Por favor, não me matem o com o fato da Rika e do Eriol serem do lado do malllll!**

**Heheh, gostaram deles?Poisé...distorci a Rika pra caramba, hehehe, ela é tão..._zen_...no anime XD!Mas, bom, foi o que me veio na cabeça, e eu não consegui parar de escrever O.o!Hehehe, espero que não me matem por causa desse fato, por favor...ai,ai...hehehehe!**

**E o Eriol?Bom...é que...han...a "elite" precisava de um chefe hahahahahahahaha XD!**

**Ah, falando nisso, vocês já devem ter perguntado:_ "Nossa...mas que raio de "elite" e "organização" é essa?Os lugares não tem nome?"_**

**É que...não tive nenhuma idéia pros grupos...então...ficou assim, ok,ok, está HORRÍVEL, mas, nçao tenho idéia pra nome de grupo, bom, enfim, se alguém tiver alguma idéia de nome, me avisem tá?**

**Hehehe...**

**E eu não sei descrever armas e nem luta XD!**

**E, bom, como o tá com essa coisa de "não pode responder reviews" eu vou só agradecer, e...como está escrito lá em cima, me passem seus e-mails e "orkuts" para eu poder responder melhor, pode ser?Agradeceria muito!Eu adoro responder reviews e não vivo sem isso!XD!**

**Bom, agradeço á:**

_Lan Ayath,Xonikax e Kayra Hiaya (Quanta gente XD)._

**(Eu não paro de roubar idéias da minha colega Sra.Kouga XD!Não me mateee)**

**E a todos que leram e não comentaram porque acharam a fic idiota e chata XD!**

**Kissu Kissu a todos!**


	7. No Hospital

**Cap.7: No Hospital...**

Sakura levava Shaoran para o hospital mais próximo.No caminho, ela disse que era melhor ele inventar qualquer coisa que pudesse justificar suas feridas, um acidente, assalto, tanto faz...

Shaoran concordou, afinal prometera não os colocar em risco, e nem queria.Ele fitou Sakura, lembrou-se da luta que assistira, e de seu encontro anterior com Rika.Precisava de respostas, ainda tinha um bom caminho pela frente até o hospital, teria tempo.Respirou fundo, e começou:

-Sabe...Antes de você chegar...aquela garota tentou...me morder. - Ele viu que Sakura o olhou com o canto dos olhos e ele continuou - Ela ficou com os olhos amarelos e tinha dois caninos grandes.Por Kami...ela era um vampiro?

Sakura não respondeu, o que a "elite" queria com ele?Seria aquilo que Touya lhe contara?

-Por favor... - Continou Shaoran - Preciso de respostas.Vou guardar todos os segredos, mas quero saber o que preciso esconder do mundo... - Ele percebeu que Sakura voltou a se concentrar na rua - Era sim um vampiro não era?

Sakura suspirou, realmente ele precisava saber:

-Era sim - Respondeu finalmente - Todos da "elite" são.

Shaoran se surpreendeu, apesar já ter essa idéia em mente, mas não conseguiu controlar a expressão de surpresa.Ele engoliu em seco e decidiu perguntar mais uma coisa:

-E...Seu grupo, também é de vampiros? - Ele se aproximou um pouco de Sakura - Sakura...Você também é uma?

Sakura parou o carro em frente ao hospital e o fitou de vez:

-Sim - disse ela, o que deixou Shaoran mais surpreso ainda - Bom, chegamos, depois eu volto.

Shaoran concordou com a cabeça e desceu, ainda estava muito surpreso.Desde que nascera ele sempre ouvia histórias seguidas da famosa frase "É claro que isso não existe", e isso o fez deixar de acreditar em muitas coisas desde criança, principalmente em vampiros.E agora, há poucos minutos, quase que uma o atacou!E ainda por cima uma outra estava o ajudando, realmente era coisa demais para uma noite...Ele entrou no hospital pensando no que falaria, teria uma longa noite.

**ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo**

Sakura chegou logo em sua casa, o lugar estava cheio, com colegas seus feridos, alguns quase mortos, que, com muita sorte, iriam sobreviver.Ela foi até o quarto de Touya, onde o mesmo se encontrava junto de Chiharu, Naoko e Yamazaki, que enfaixava o braço de sobre algo:

-Sakura! - Disse Naoko ao ver a colega chegar.

Sakura apenas sorriu e comprimentou a todos com um aceno da cabeça e estes retribuiram.Touya também foi até ela:

-Você está bem? - Perguntou Naoko ao ver cortes nos braços e no rosto de Sakura.

-Estou... - Respondeu Sakura rapidamente - Como foi no prédio?

-Nada importante - Dessa vez Touya respondera - Só lutamos novamente com eles...

-Muitos morreram? - Perguntou Sakura.

-Alguns... - Disse Touya - Parece que eles tem uma arma nova.

-Nova?- Sakura arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-É - Disse Naoko completando as palavras do chefe - Assim que a bala encosta no corpo da vítima, ela de desintegra em segundos, fiz uma análise da bala, parece ser um tipo de veneno...talvez com isso podemos criar um antídoto...ou algo que nos deixe imune á essa arma.

Yamazaki se levantou com Chiharu e eles foram até onde os outros estavam:

-E como foi lá? - Perguntou Yamazaki.

-Era a Rika de novo? - Dessa vez Chiharu perguntara.

-Foi normal...E era a Rika sim... - Respondeu Sakura - Queria "pegar informações" com o humano.Mas acho que era um disfarce.

-Aposto no disfarce - Disse Yamazaki - Se eles já sabem, com certeza fariam o possível para se aproximar dele.

-Claro! - Disse Naoko - E como o humano está agora?

-Bom...Rika recebeu um "aviso" de Nakuru para se retirar, e esse "aviso" atingiu ele...Mas já retirei as armas e o levei para o hospital.

Os olhos de Yamazaki e Naoko brilharam ligeiramente:

-Trouxe alguma das facas de Nakuru? - Perguntaram os dois em coro.

-Trouxe - Disse Sakura retirando uma faca do bolso e entregando á eles.

-Ótimo! - Exclamou Yamazaki ao pegar a arma - Vamos analisar isso e podemos fazer algo que também pare esse ataque.

-Ou uma arma melhor! - Completou Naoko.

-Com certeza! - Disse Chiharu.

Os três colegas se retiraram rapidamente da sala, deixando apenas Touya e Sakura no local.Este se virou e se sentou em uma das cadeiras presentes, como se soubesse que Sakura queria conversar com ele, e de fato, tinha razão, logo a garota se sentava em uma cadeira próxima:

-Lutaram perto dele? - Perguntou Touya

-Tentei afastá-la o máximo possível, mas não consegui. - Respondeu Sakura.

-Certo... - Fez Touya em tom baixo e depois continuou - Ele fez muitas perguntas?

-Perguntou sobre o que realmente somos, pois Rika tentou transformá-lo.

-E você disse que sim?

-Disse..Mas só respondi isso, ele perguntou mais coisas,mas achei melhor não dizer nada.

Touya não respondeu, apenas concordou com a cabeça, Sakura aproveitou para perguntar:

-Mas logo ele vai saber, não vai?

Touya fitou Sakura:

-Vai... - Respondeu - Muito em breve.Afinal, ele já deve estar se perguntando o porquê de estar sendo perseguido.

-É verdade... - Disse Sakura se levantando - Pode deixar que não contarei nada. - E se dirigiu á porta, mas as palavras de Touya a fizeram parar.

-Pare de mentir Sakura. - Disse o chefe - Eu _sei_ que você vai contar.Mas, enfim, é até melhor, assim impedimos de fazê-lo acreditar nas mentiras da "elite".

Sakura se virou e fitou Touya, este sorriu:

-Acha que eu não sei que está indo vê-lo?.

Sakura sorriu fracamente e se virou novamente para a porta:

-Andou lendo minha mente? - E fez uma pausa antes de continuar - Você disse que ia parar com isso...

-Não preciso de tal poder para saber o que se passa na mente da minha irmã - Respondeu Touya.

Sakura não respondeu apenas manteve o sorriso fraco e saiu da sala.

**ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo**

Shaoran agradeceu "n" vezes ao ver que os médicos tinham acreditado em sua história de assalto, e agradeçeu mais ainda ao fato de sua carteira ter sumido, o que aumentou mais ainda as provas de que seu conto teria sido verdadeiro...Apesar dele não ter a menor idéia de como sua carteira sumira.Os médicos fizeram uns exames nele e deram alguns remédios, enfaixaram seu braço e ombro e colocaram um curativo no rosto.Nem lhe perguntaram qual o objeto o ferira, talvez já tivessem advinhado que fora uma faca.E logo Shaoran descansava na cama do hospital, estava se sentindo bem melhor, apenas a dor em seu ombro o incomodava, mas nada demais.Aquele remédio o deixara com muito sono, e, antes de finalmente dormir, ele pensara em seu dia, em tudo o que lhe acontecera, os encontros, as lutas...Mas, talvez fosse um sonho, é, um sonho, apenas isso, e amanhã de manhã ele vai acordar em seu quarto...Atrasado, como sempre, e depois vai para a editora finalizar uma reportagem sobre um novo computador com certeza era um sonho.Ele fitou a grande janela que havia em seu quarto, antes de fechar os olhos completamente...Ora, se fosse verdade, haveria alguém o espiando por aquela janela, como nos filmes de terror.Mas era um sonho, nada aconteceria...E foi pensando assim que ele finalmente dormira.

**ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo**

Rika fitou o prédio do hospital, sabia que Shaoran estava lá.A missão que Eriol lhe dera não era grande coisa, era apenas "seguir o odiava essas coisas, era totalmente inutíl, mas não podia discutir com seu chefe.E seu grupo precisava descobrir mais coisas sobre o que a "organização" planejava.

Suspirou, mesmo assim odiava esse trabalho parado, fazia tempo que não matava alguns humanos, e sentia falta disso.Mas nada podia ser feito, ela se aproximou mais do hospital e se escondeu atrás de um muro para não ser vista.Não ia demorar muito.

**ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo**

Shaoran acordou com um barulho estranho, abriu os olhos, não sabia por quanto tempo dormira, mas se sentia muito cansado.Ele fitou o testo, demorou um pouco até ele se der conta de que ainda estava no hospital, não estava sonhando.Uma maca passava com velocidade ao lado de seu quarto, seguido de passos, isso foi o suficiente para interromper o sono que restara.Decidiu se sentar, mas quando se levantou, um frio imenso atravessou sua barriga e sua espinha, havia alguém sentado no peitoril da janela.

O rapaz se levantou devagar, podia ser alguém da tal "elite" querendo atacá-lo, esperava que não, ele foi se aproximando devagar até conseguir ver direito quem era.Sentiu um alívio enorme ao ver que era Sakura que estava sentada.Ele abriu a janela devagar, se perguntando como ela subiria ali:

-Sakura? - Chamou ele ao ver que a garota estava bem distraída.

Sakura fitou Shaoran com um olhar sem expressão:

-Como está? - Perguntou a moça.

-Bem - Respondeu Shaoran encostando no peitoril da janela - Me fizeram uns exames estranhos, ainda bem que acreditaram no que eu disse.

Sakura sorriu fracamente e Shaoran continuou:

-Sabe, tudo isso aconteceu muito rápido, ainda mais num dia só.Vi sombras estranhas perto da torre antes de tudo acontecer, perdi um amigo e quase fui morto também, descobri muitas coisas, vim para o hospital...É muita coisa para uma pessoa só.E com certeza vão me encher de perguntas amanhã...

-Porque você estava com seu amigo quando a torre explodiu... - Continuou Sakura.

-É - Afirmou Shaoran olhando toda a cidade, agora com boa parte das luzes dos prédios apagadas, podia-se até ver o que sobrara do agora antigo prédio da Rapsohdy Corp., agora com o fogo totalmente apagado - Vão me perguntar como ele morreu, bom, vou dizer que foi acidente... Espero que acreditem...

-Vão acreditar - Disse Sakura rapidamente.

Eles conversaram por longos minutos, Shaoran se surpreendeu por estar contando tantas coisas á uma pessoa que acabara de conhecer, mas se sentia bem ao fazer isso, contou tudo o que planejara para o dia seguinte, e torcia para tudo funcionar:

-Bom - Disse Sakura assim que Shaoran terminou - Você me contou muitas coisas...

Shaoran riu:

-Tomei todo seu tempo - Disse.

Sakura balançou a cabeça negativamente:

-Não... Ainda temos um tempo... - Disse.

Então ela se inclinou um pouco para frente, como se fosse se jogar, e Shaoran percebera:

-O que está fazendo? - Perguntou o rapaz antes que uma muda de roupas o atingisse.

-Venha comigo - Disse Sakura - Vou contar tudo...

**ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo**

**Ohhhhhhhhhhhh!XD!**

**Oi pessoas \o!**

**Heeii até que não demorei tanto!Hahahahaha, nossa, baixou o espírito nessa fanfic, tenho muitas idéias, e estou aceitando muitas mais XD!**

**Espero que o cap. não tenha ficado muito curto...**

**Sabe, meus caps não tem tamanho definido, eu apenas escrevo de acordo com as idéias que eu tenho pro cap. espero que não seja desordem...mas acho mais fácil assim...**

**Bom, nada mais a dizer, agradeço a todos que lerem e comentaram (**_Xonikax , b, Palas Lis e Susspirinho_**) e todos que leram e não comentaram XD!**

**E...essa semana entro com semana de provas, mas farei o (im)possível para postar o próximo capítulo!**

**Kissus a todos!**


	8. Vou Contar Tudo

Cap. 8: "Vou contar tudo..."

Após saírem do hospital, Sakura levou Shaoran até um outro prédio abandonado, onde subiram até o terraço.Sakura se sentou na grade que os separava de uma grande queda e Shaoran apenas se encostou na mesma.Uma leve brisa batia no rosto dos dois, a noite estava um pouco fria, e algumas estrelas apareciam entre as nuvens que indicavam que o dia seguinte seria nublado, a lua cheia também surgia entre as mesmas.O silêncio pairava sobre eles, Sakura pensava em como contar tudo á ele direito, e Shaoran apenas aguardava com curiosidade sobre o que iria ouvir, por fim, após longos minutos, decidiu perguntar:

-...Vai me contar tudo o que?

Sakura o fitou, o vento aumentara um pouco mais, ela olhou para frente e respirou fundo, estava pronta, e parecia que ele também estava:

-Bom...Vou contar toda a verdade...Tudo o que escondemos de você... - disse Sakura pausadamente - O porquê das nossas lutas, e de onde viemos.

Shaoran ficou surpreso, finalmente ele talvez saberia tudo o que queria...Mas, ao mesmo tempo, sentia que não deveria ouvir aquilo, Sakura continuou:

-Conversei com o meu chefe, e ele disse que já era hora de você saber...

Ela ficou em silêncio, como se esperasse alguma pergunta do rapaz, ou qualquer coisa assim, mas, como a sua única resposta foi o silêncio, ela prosseguiu:

- Bom, há muito tempo atrás, vivíamos em paz com os humanos, depois de muitas guerras tudo se estabeleceu e o mundo estava tranqüilo.Nada poderia alterar aquela trégua.E com o tempo, ambos foram se unindo, se misturando, e chegou um momento, em que a mistura fora tão grande, que os humanos começaram a nos esquecer e logo, para muitos, deixamos de existir.E até mesmo para os descendentes da união vampiros-humanos uma de suas raízes sumira.

-Mas, vampiros não são imortais? - Perguntou Shaoran curioso.

-Sim, somos, - Respondeu Sakura, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo - Mas, se nos misturamos com humanos, nossos filhos pegam características dos dois, e se tornam mais fracos, e se continuarem a se unir com os humanos, a força dos vampiros some, até que eles acabem morrendo como humanos normais.

-Ah sim... - Fez Shaoran num sussurro e Sakura continuou.

-Mas houve aqueles que manteram o grupo para que continuemos vivos, duas famílias planejaram para que ambas as espécies, humanos e vampiros, crescessem normalmente.As famílias eram os Kinomoto e os Clow... - Sakura percebera que Shaoran fez uma cara surpresa ao dizer este último nome, mas como ele não dissera nada, ela fez que não tinha percebido - Haviam famílias menores unidas aos grupos também, e tudo corria nos eixos, as duas espécies cresciam bem, ainda haviam alguns que se uniam aos humanos, mas também haviam aqueles que se escondiam deles.O tempo passou, do mesmo jeito que estava, até que um dia, o patriarca dos Clow, que andava estranho há uns dias atrás, disse que estava cansado de tal trégua, e que não agüentava saber que logo seríamos esquecidos.Ele então propôs esquecer a trégua, e voltar a atacar os humanos.Alguns surpreendentemente concordaram sem hesitar, mas os outros, como a família Kinomoto, discordava, dizendo que ele falava não fazia sentido.Mas ele não ouvia e continuava a dizer mais coisas, que os humanos não serviam para nada, só para a nossa alimentação, e etc...

"Depois de muita discussão, um dos Kinomoto foi até Clow e começou a chamá-lo de louco, pois Clow nunca fora de dizer tais absurdos, e fora ele próprio que sugeriu a trégua.Clow respondeu á aquelas palavras atirando um pedaço de madeira no coração do homem...Após isso, Clow, chocado com o que fez, fugiu.Algumas das pessoas que apoiaram o Clow antes, saíram para procurá-lo e não voltaram mais.

-Mas, vocês sabem o que houve? - Perguntou Shaoran.

-Sim - respondeu Sakura - Algum tempo depois veio a verdade: A filha mais nova de Clow não era dele, ela era filha de um humano, amante da esposa de Clow.Quando pediram explicações á ela, mais verdades vieram: A suposta trégua seria apenas um plano de Clow com mais alguns parceiros, para quando tudo se estabelecer, eles voltarem a atacar.Quando ela soube disso, ela discutiu muito com seu marido, e acabou o humano num bar.Mas isso já tinha alguns anos, tempo depois, Clow ficara sabendo que sua esposa iria ter mais um filho, ele ficou tão feliz que até esquecera de seus planos.Mas logo ele descobriu as escapadas que a mulher dava a noite para se encontrar com o humano.O homem, furioso ao saber disso, voltou á seus planos, e começou a realizá-los, mas na surdina ainda, até que sua esposa decidiu deixar tudo para viver com o humano, mas Clow a proibiu, o que resultou numa grande briga e na morte do humano.Clow logo uniu os vampiros, e disse aquelas coisas á todos.Dias após a fuga de Clow, sua esposa faleceu por depressão, suas filhas continuaram com a gente, até um dos últimos vampiros nascerem.Depois ela e a irmã desapareceram, os grupos se separaram, até mesmo famílias se dividiram...E tudo ficou como é nos dias de hoje.

Ela acabou a narração, e ambos ficaram em silêncio, fitando a paisagem.Shaoran ficou pensativo, e decidiu aproveitar já que ela estava contando tudo:

-E você? Estava lá? - Perguntou.

Sakura balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Não, foi meu irmão que contou tudo.Ele era um dos poucos que já haviam nascido na época.Toda a "elite" e a "organização" foram criadas com os vampiros que sobraram, e os que você agora, foram os últimos a nascer na antiga união.

Shaoran fez uma cara de que entendera, mas não disse nada.Sakura se levantou, e continou a fitar o nada.A lua agora estava bem no alto do céu, o rapaz apenas a assistia, havia um ar triste nos olhos de Sakura, talvez aqueles tempos tenham sido mais violentos do que ela descrevera, ah, tinha certeza disso:

-O que acha que aconteceu com as...Filhas de Clow? – Perguntou Shaoran cauteloso.

-Bom, estivemos espiando elas... - Começou Sakura - A mais velha vive entre os humanos, já vive até com uma família.Mas a mais nova persegue seu lado vampiro, se casou com um, com quem teve filhos, uns cinco...Mas este morreu misteriosamente, e ela se viu obrigada a se casar com um humano.O qual não suspeita de nada, pois graças ao lado humano dela, ela pode ficar no sol sem se ferir.Mas acho que esse homem também se foi há alguns anos...

Então Sakura fitou Shaoran novamente, este tinha um olhar assustado, misturado com surpresa.Olhava para a calçada cheia de pessoas, como se pensasse em algo, alguma coisa sobre si mesmo:

-Algum problema? – Perguntou a moça.

-Não...Nenhum... – Disse Shaoran com ar distraído.

Ela o fitou em silêncio por mais alguns segundos, como se tentasse descobrir o que se passava por sua mente perturbada.Algo realmente o incomodava, mas era difícil para ele ter certeza se era aquilo mesmo.E para Sakura, não era novidade o que ela já sabia.

-Bom... – Disse por fim, Sakura, olhando para o céu – Precisa voltar antes que os médicos vejam que você sumiu.

Shaoran concordou com a cabeça, ainda absorto em seus pensamentos, e logo estavam a caminho do hospital.Sombras espectrais se formavam nos prédios e nas ruas, sombras que ocultavam, uma figura feminina que espiara o casal de cima de um poste.Rika, que até agora estivera com o olhar impaciente, sorria vitoriosa:

-Ótimo... – Disse ela cruzando os braços – Agora está tudo confirmado...

Então ela ouviu o som se sirenes, e uma voz vinda do chão:

-Hei!Moça! – gritaram dois policiais – Não sabemos o que está fazendo aí, nem como subiu, mas não pule.

Rika olhou para baixo, resmungou algo como "patético", e se preparou para descer:

-Não, não pule! – Gritou um dos policiais – Vamos buscar ajuda...

Mas antes que ele terminasse, Rika deu um salto para trás, e caiu de pé, na frente dos dois homens, que recuaram assustados:

-Ok...Moça... - Disse um deles – Não sei como fez isso, mas, nunca mais suba em...Postes...está bem?

Rika não respondeu, apenas olhou para os lados, e, com um único movimento de sua mão, perfurou o ombro do outro policial, jorrando sangue para todos os lados.O policial atacado caiu no chão, com um baque surdo, como se estivesse morto, mas fracos gemidos de dor mostravam que ele ainda vivia.O colega apenas assistia assustado, e quando foi retirar sua arma para atacá-lo, uma misteriosa lâmina quase furou seu pescoço ao meio, então ele viu que a arma partia de dentro de uma das mangas do sobretudo da garota:

-O que pensa em fazer? – Perguntou ela, calma.

-Eu... – O guarda apontou uma arma para o estômago de Rika – Largue a arma...

Rika riu:

-Você está com medo... – Disse Rika – Não vai conseguir nem atirar em mim...

-Largue a arma... – Repetiu o policial.

-Acha que esse mero revólver vai me matar? – Perguntou ela ainda com o ar calmo – É necessário mais do que isso para me matar...E você sabe...

O policial não respondeu, apenas observava, se perguntando quem seria aquela maluca que o desafiava assim:

-Atire em mim...E eu faço o mesmo que fiz com seu amigo... – Continuou ela.

O homem se sentiu fraquejar e largou a arma, ao mesmo tempo em que aquela lâmina se retraia, e voltava a ficar escondida:

-Sorte sua que hoje eu estou de bom humor – Disse Rika – Leve seu colega para o hospital se você quer que ele viva.

Ela retomou seu caminho pela rua escura e vazia em que se encontrava, o policial assistia a cena assustado, e logo correu para seu rádio, ninguém iria acreditar no que ele vira, por isso, contara outra história, enquanto via aquela mulher desaparecer em uma das esquinas.

**ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo**

Sakura deixara o hospital, conseguiu deixar Shaoran antes mesmo que os médicos percebessem.Agora ela observava a janela de seu quarto de longe, longe o suficiente para que ninguém do recinto a visse.Estava pronta para ir para casa, antes porém, ela pegou um telefone celular do bolso, era melhor avisar antes, discou um certo número, e assim que uma voz conhecida atendeu:

-Touya?Está confirmado...É ele mesmo...

**ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo**

**E aew gente?**

**!Tudo beleza?Nossa...há quanto tempo hein?Não...não foi BI!Fiquei um tempo afastada do sabe, provas, férias, viagem, vai pra casa dos outros, afff...Nem parei muito em casa XD!Aí eu dei uma parada, mas agora eu tô voltando!Podem ficar tranqüilos!Não abandonei nenhuma fic!**

**Só, avisando, talvez o próximo cap. Demore um pouco...não tanto quanto este, mas talvez dê uma demorada.Tenho que postar as fics de Inuyasha que faço, e tenho que tentar salvar duas antigas XD!Mas o cap. Já está em ordem!Ok!**

**Agradeço a todos que leram, e esperaram !**

**Beijoss!**

**Até a próxima!**


End file.
